True reason
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Hinata is fed up with Naruto traipsing after Sasuke and decides to get his attention with the simplest, most effective method ever. Written for fun, NaruHina pairing.


**AN: Hello everyone, how are you? I'm great... except the fact that most of you probably want to kill me for not updating in, like... what, three months? Impossible! I can't be that lazy... or maybe I can... damn, truth really hurts...**

**Anyway, here comes short, cute, funny story as a sort of an appetizer before the main meal (my next ToK chapter, which will hopefully follow soon enough). NaruHina pairing, with Hinata getting a useful advice from a mysterious person on how to make Naruto forget about Sasuke and finally pay her some attention. Was it successful? Read and find out...**

**And if you like it, please leave a review. I appreciate every single one of them!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its awesomeness, craziness, silliness and obvious Uchiha-butt-kissing-nes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Should it belong to me, Hinata would awaken her advanced Byakugan right now and burst in to kick Kaguya's ass, then claim Naruto as her prize for saving the world!**

* * *

**True reason**

(…)

_(Early afternoon, living room of Naruto's house, Konoha)_

"Aaah, ramen ramen ramen! The greatest food of them all!" Naruto kept grinning from ear to ear, rubbing his hands eagerly and sending impatient looks to the three-minute watch that ticked quietly and marked the time of the water raising a boiling temperature. "Come ooon, you stupid clock! Move faster! There's ramen on stake!" he whimpered as he rubbed his rumbling stomach.

"Umm… a-are you always so anxious about your ramen, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata in a soft voice, her big, innocent eyes taking in every small detail of her childhood crush.

"It's not my fault, Hinata. It's this stupid clock! It's going way too slow!" Naruto shook with the offending device before he finally calmed down and turned back to his sudden guest. "Uh, why did you wanted to see me today again, Hinata?"

"A-Ano…" this time, it was Hinata's turn to look anxious as she quickly averted her eyes from Naruto, biting on her lower lip in worry. She rehearsed this so many times, trained before a mirror until she perfected it and even wrote herself a small list of how-to-do on a piece of paper in case she forgotten. It rested deep in her pocket now, soaked from her sweaty palm and crumpled into unrecognizable heap. The letters on it were probably smudged and unreadable, so there went another one of her life vests, along with her memory forgetting everything about her rehearsals and her body quivering too much to take any proper stance. Taking a deep breath and catching a glimpse of a sparkle out of the open window, she went straight to the core. "Naruto-kun, why… w-why do you still chase after Sasuke-kun, even though he doesn't want to come back?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked dumbly for several seconds, then his expression gained on seriousness. "Hinata, it's not about whether Sasuke wants to come back or not anymore. It's about him being too deep in his thirst for revenge. He doesn't see us as his friends anymore, he can only see Itachi and his whole clan slaughtered." His fist shook lightly as his fingers dug into the skin of his palm. "But I still consider him my friend even if he doesn't do the same. And friends do not abandon each other, they… they just don't. They stand up for each other, laugh with each other, cry with each other, kiss…" his mind got filled with the repulsive memory of their Academy too-close-to-be-comfortable incident and he quickly corrected himself, "I-I mean, friends are supposed to help each other when needed. And Sasuke is a friend in need, now more than ever. It's not just for me, it's for Sakura-chan too. She suffers terribly because I couldn't keep a promise to her about bringing Sasuke back." His fist shook more this time. "I was too weak then, but not anymore. I will find Sasuke and I will bring Sasuke back home, even if I have to break every bone in his body and drag him back in a bloody heap. He can push me away however he likes, but I won't let him make me do the same!"

"I-I see…" Hinata gulped audibly, shot one more glance at the gleam outside Naruto's apartment, then with shaking hands brought her delicate fingers up to the top zipper of her baggy, lavender jacket. Stamping out a high-pitched squeal that started to grow in her throat, she quickly pulled down on it, then removed her jacket in one swift motion before, even more swiftly, folded it into a neat pile and put it on Naruto's chair, all this done in less than three seconds. "C-Can you… can you please repeat it, Naruto-kun? I am… I-I am afraid I didn't quite hear you."

"Didn't hear me?" Naruto asked incredulously, disturbed from shaking his kitchen watch rigorously. "Why, Hinata, I barely talk about anything else. I told you that… er…" as he turned around, he suddenly noticed the white-eyed girl less clothed state and found his eyes drawn to a pair of large, bulging… mounds, there was no better word to describe them… straining the poor fabric of Hinata's fishnet shirt.

'_Wow!'_ was everything that came to his mind, before he tried to compose himself. "E-Erm, I was talking about friendship, Hinata. That Sasuke is my friend… my dear, big, round, juicy handful of squeezable – eeeehh! – I-I mean he's my oldest friend ever and I owe him to come after him, because he so desperately needs me…"

"I see…" this time, after looking out of Naruto's window once again, Hinata hesitated for a brief moment before taking hem of her undershirt into her delicate fingers and pulling it all the way up her body and over her head. Fighting the urge to faint and suppressing her bright blush's attempt to spread from her cheeks down on her neck and shoulders, she folded her fishnet clothes as quickly as her jacket and placed it on top of it. "Can you… p-please repeat it again, Naruto-kun? I-I have a terrible hearing today…"

'_Holy Kami!'_ thought Naruto. If the sight before was something, now it was two levels above! Sure, the soft, pale skin of Hinata's torso was nice to look at, resembling a fresh unfrozen cream combined with the softness of the finest silk, and her flat belly with the light undertone of well-trained muscles showed that she took her kunoichi training very seriously. However, something else kept pulling his eyes to it like a magnet pulled on a compass needle. Those two big, round, juicy mounds were much barer now, only kept from full exposition by a thin bra of such natural color that at the first glance he thought that she was completely naked from waist up. Soft lines of laces adorned the brims going over Hinata's pale shoulder, then down her collarbones and just around her lascivious breasts, supporting them and trying to improve on their already perfect shape by meshing them a bit more together to accentuate the space in-between. It was either hot here or Hinata was extremely nervous because he could see a single small drop of sweat appear on her throat and begin its descend down into the valley of fleshy softness only to disappear under the bulging cliffs of tempting goodness.

If anyone asked him, the whole descent took at least fifteen minutes. But it was hard for him to measure the time correctly, since his eyes never left that single drop.

"Could… c-could you please… r-r-repeat it, Naruto-kun? I… I didn't… hear…" Hinata was finding her resolve wavering, feeling strangely weakened and yet empowered by Naruto's absolutely attentive look. He rarely, if ever, looked so focused before, like a wolf that hadn't found a food for an entire week and suddenly came across a big, juicy, fat deer. Her skin was tingling and her belly kept somersaulting, and even if she felt compelled to turn around, grab her clothes and run, she was nailed down to the floor as surely as if someone glued her legs to the polished wood.

"Eeeeehhh…" was the most intelligent answer that Naruto was able to give. Blindly reaching behind himself, he felt the top of his kitchen counter until he found a glass of water that he left there earlier. Without tearing his eyes away for even a second, he splashed his face with the glass's content, then poured the rest directly down on the raising bulge in his pants. He could swear that he heard a loud sizzle and boiling vapor escaped the legs of his pants, but even that failed to grab his attention with what was literally in his reach. "Repeat… yes, I… I said… eeeuuh, what was it… friendship or… something…"

Hinata's lower lip quivered as she realized that Naruto was still too deeply fixated on bringing Sasuke back. Seeing that she had no other option left and also seeing one last glimpse by the window, she steeled herself for the final act. Slowly, inch by precious inch, her hands moved around her hips, then upwards behind her back, until they found what they were looking for. Two small, almost invisible claps, yet more important right now than anyone outside the small flat could imagine.

It took only one small twist of her fingers for them to snap loose and…

"S-S-So, N-Naruto-kun, can you p-please repe-iiIIIIIEEEEE!"

Her last shriek came as she got tackled to the kitchen sink, her vision filled with sun-kissed hair and burning ocean-deep eyes that trapped her inside more firmly than Venus flytrap would a bug.

The kitchen watch ringed loudly to signalize that water was finally at its boiling temperature, ready to fill the prepared ramen cup and turn it into an edible food. Nobody paid it any attention.

(…)

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"Gaaah, that was great!" Naruto groaned in satisfaction as he rolled up on his back, his face a picture of pure bliss and contentment. "It was even sweeter than ramen. Gimme a few moments, Hinata-chan, and we can go at it again!"

"**Hey, brat,"** Kyūbi stirred deep within him and, judging from his tone, had smirk plastered all over his muzzle, **"weren't you going to run away and search for Sasuke?"**

"Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?"

'_T-This isn't what I was told would happen!'_ Hinata was blushing so furiously that one could cook eggs on her face, yet she made no attempt to disentangle her naked body from Naruto's, hands tightly around his neck and face buried in his muscular chest. _'A-Anko-sensei, what have you gotten me into?'_

"Yosh, operation _'Orange fox and white rabbit getting at it hot and rapid'_ is success!" Anko's grin had nothing on Kyūbi's as she scratched the first line on her ten-lined list. "Sooo, who's next on my list… hmm… _'Sand's witch and lazy deer falling in head over heel'_ – seriously, who came up with those crazy rhymes? No matter, with those two on, I'm really getting my work cut off for me…"

"ANKO!"

"… and speaking of devil, time to scram. No time to talk Kure, there's work to be done!" shouted Anko as she leapt over the nearest roof with furious kunoichi in tow.

"YOU CORRUPTED MY CUTE LITTLE STUDENT! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THIS!"

'_I'll probably have to wear something really skimpy to make it up to her tonight,'_ thought Anko bemusedly as she kept dodging barrage of exploding tags on kunais, running off to get her next target.


End file.
